


Błysk

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Ezra zostaje pojmany przez Inkwizytorów, reszta rodziny z Ducha rusza na ratunek. Jak daleko się posuną i ile poświęcą, by odzyskać najmłodszego członka załogi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fik jest już skończony - codziennie będzie się pojawiać jeden rozdział, aż do czwartku. W piątek premiera TFA, kto by miał wtedy czas na czytanie! ;) Wielkie podziękowania dla [Laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi) za betę!  
> 

Obudziło ją walenie do drzwi i gorączkowe okrzyki Sabine.  
\- Hera! Hera, wstawaj szybko, jesteś potrzebna!  
Zerwała się jak oparzona, mimo iż położyła się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej, po wielogodzinnej, wyczerpującej misji szkoleniowej z eskadrą Feniksów. Zazwyczaj starała się spędzać noc na Duchu, ale czasem nie miała na to po prostu siły, marzyła tylko, by paść na pierwszej płaskiej powierzchni i odpłynąć. Później wracała na swój statek i udawała, że nie widzi pełnych wyrzutów spojrzeń załogi, a zwłaszcza jednego z nich. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiała – przecież jej awans był jego pomysłem, sama w życiu by się o to nie dopominała. A teraz Kanan zachowywał się, jakby ona chciała od nich odejść, zostawić Ducha i zająć się tylko wielkimi sprawami. Sama przed sobą, z trudem, przyznawała, że ostatnio coraz chętniej zostawała na noc na głównym statku rebelii. Nawet, kiedy nie była wykończona, jak dziś. Po prostu tak było łatwiej. Dla niej i może dla niego też.

Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy wszystko się brzydko popsuło, kiedy radość z zostania liderem eskadry, zmieniła się w raniące słowa i ciche oskarżenia. Kiedy na własnym statku zaczęła czuć się jak gość, słuchający tylko o dzikich przygodach pozostałych Widm, zwariowanych ucieczkach i niebezpieczeństwach, podczas gdy ona spędzała żmudne godziny, ucząc sztuki pilotowania zadufanych w sobie oficerów. Oficerów, którzy nie zawsze chętnie przyjmowali polecenia od Twi'lekanki, uważając się za kogoś lepszego. Drugą grupą były kompletnie niedoświadczone żółtodzioby, robiący sobie czasami głupie żarty za jej plecami. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o plotkach, mówiących o awansie przez łóżko i podobnych temu insynuacjach. Była zmęczona nieustannym udowadnianiem swojej wartości, tym, że walka toczyła się gdzieś poza nią. Liczyła, że będzie prowadziła ataki na imperialne jednostki, że jej przywództwo sprawi, że Rebelia zacznie odnosić bardziej znaczące zwycięstwa, że pomoże większej ilości ludzi. Rzeczywistość okazała się po raz kolejny zupełnie inna od wyobrażeń. Zamiast do walki, została skierowana do tworzenia nowego, lepszego szwadronu. Wiedziała, że to było ważne, że jej praca miała znaczenie, ale brakowało jej adrenaliny, poczucia, że to co robi, czyni różnicę. Marzyła o misji pełnej ryzyka. Już chwilę później miała ochotę sama siebie kopnąć za te pragnienia.

Sabine nie przestawała się dobijać. Załoga Ducha ostatnimi czasy coraz rzadziej zwracała się do Hery z problemami. Tym razem musiało się wydarzyć coś poważnego. Narzuciła na siebie kombinezon, złapała czapkę pilotkę i odblokowała drzwi. Na korytarzu stała Mandalorianka, blada i zdenerwowana. Chwyciła ją za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę łącznika z Duchem.  
\- Zeb z Rexem trzymają Kanana, ale długo nie dadzą rady. Dorwali nas na akcji – głos się dziewczynie załamał i kontynuowała ze spuszczona głową. - Mają Ezrę.  
Hera zamarła na chwilę, tak jakby niezupełnie rozumiała, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Po czym zerwała się do biegu, zostawiając Sabine daleko w tyle.

Salonik na Duchu wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Jej ukochany fotel leżał przewrócony, stolik, przy którym spędzali długie godziny na grach miał złamaną nogę. Pośrodku wszystkiego stał Kanan, próbujący się wyrwać z silnych objęć Lasata i pomagającego mu klona.  
\- Stop! Raport proszę – wiedziała, że brzmi oschle i surowo, ale to była jedyna metoda, by dowiedzieć się dokładnie, co się stało. Kanan spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i niechęcią. Tak jak coraz częściej ostatnio. Strząsnął z ramion przytrzymujące go ręce, wyprostował się i równie beznamiętnym głosem zaczął meldować.  
\- Wczoraj dostaliśmy z dowództwa polecenie sprawdzenia nowych magazynów Bacty na Zaltin i, jak się uda, uszczuplenie imperialnych zapasów. Misja okazała się pułapką. Magazyny nie zawierały Bacty, tylko Inkwizytorów – bezwiednie potarł ręką skroń i dopiero teraz Hera zwróciła uwagę na formujący się tam wielki siniec. - W czasie potyczki dostałem w głowę. Ocknąłem się na Duchu. Mimo moich nalegań załoga wróciła do floty. Musimy zaraz ruszać.  
\- Chwila – uniosła dłoń i zwróciła się do Rexa. - Co się wydarzyło po wyeliminowaniu Widma Jeden? - kątem oka zauważyła, jak Kanan drgnął, zupełnie jakby go uderzyła. Postanowiła zająć się tym później, najpierw musiała poznać wszystkie detale. Rex wyprostował się na baczność i kontynuował meldunek.  
\- Widmo Sześć ruszyło sam na nich. Nie byliśmy w stanie za nim nadążyć. Złapali go szybko i zaczęli nas okrążać. Ewakuowaliśmy się w ostatniej chwili, tylko dzięki ciężkiemu ostrzałowi przeprowadzonemu przez Widmo Trzy. Nad Zaltin nadleciały dwa niszczyciele. Postanowiliśmy przegrupować siły, zanim ruszymy odbijać Widmo Sześć.  
Skinęła głową. Czegoś takiego mniej więcej się spodziewała. Machnęła lekko ręką, Sabine zrozumiała w lot. Zgarnęła Zeba i Rexa i opuścili salonik.  


Kanan nie mógł już dłużej ustać i ruszył za nimi.   
\- Poczekaj – złapała go za ramię. Musiała choć spróbować wytłumaczyć mu plan, jaki powoli zaczęła formułować w głowie. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i natarł na nią.  
\- Na co pani kapitan? Na raport na piśmie? Czy jeden egzemplarz wystarczy? Czy może woli pani w trzech kopiach dla dowódców?  
Wyprostowała się dumnie. Nie pozwoli, by ich osobiste animozje przeszkodziły w misji ratunkowej. Stawka była zbyt wysoka. Ezra... nie chciała nawet myśleć co się z dzieciakiem teraz działo, ale wiedziała, że Kanan nic innego nie ma w głowie, że na pewno ciągle wraca do tych długich tygodni niewoli. Młodego odbiją szybciej. Muszą. Nie pozwoli, by przeszedł przez to samo co jego mistrz. Teraz było inaczej. Mieli do dyspozycji wszystkie źródła rebelii, nie będą go szukali samodzielnie, po omacku. Już ona tego dopilnuje, obojętnie co o niej pomyślą inni.  
\- Musimy zebrać informację i opracować plan – nie dawała po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją raniło jego przenikliwe, ironiczne spojrzenie. - Musimy dowiedzieć się, gdzie przetrzymują Ezrę i jakie siły są w to zaangażowane. Dopiero wtedy możemy ruszyć.  
\- Informacje, plan, posłuchaj siebie – złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął lekko. - Czy ty wiesz co oni z nim teraz robią? Przez co przechodzi? Przecież to tylko dziecko – głos mu się załamał. - Mój padawan i moja odpowiedzialność. Sam polecę.  
\- I co? - wyrwała mu się. - Dasz się złapać i pozwolisz im użyć siebie w roli kolejnego środka do złamania Ezry? Pomyśl chwilę! - miała ochotę go szarpnąć, brutalnie wbić trochę rozsądku do tej zakutej głowy. Jak mógł myśleć, że ona jest obojętna, że nie przeżywa. Jak mógł uważać, że tylko on ma monopol na ból i gniew? Odetchnęła głęboko i siłą nakazała sobie spokój. Podeszła do fotela, podniosła go, ostrożnie wygładziła i ułożyła poduszki. Kłótniami nic nie osiągną, tracą tylko cenny czas.  
\- Idę do Sato, uruchomimy nasłuch na wszystkich częstotliwościach – odwróciła się do niego i spokojnie zaczęła wyjaśniać. - Takie pojmanie na pewno odbije się echem w imperialnej sieci. Ktoś nie wytrzyma, pochwali się. Jak tylko zlokalizujemy miejsce przetrzymywania Ezry, ruszę z wami wraz z moją eskadrą. Powinni być już gotowi. Może dam też radę ściągnąć posiłki z innych komórek.

Patrzyła na jego opuszczoną głowę, na dłonie nerwowo zaciskające się w pięści i poczuła jak gniew ją opuszcza. Młody był dla niej niezwykle ważny, ale nawet nie próbowała sobie wyobrazić czym jest więź mistrza ze swoim uczniem. Nie była pewna, jak działa Moc, czy Kanan czuje, co w tej chwili dzieje się z Ezrą. Miała nadzieję, że nie, że chociaż to jest mu oszczędzone.  
Podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła dłoń.  
\- Znajdziemy go i odbijemy – popatrzył na nią z taką desperacją i rosnącą nadzieją, że musiała, po prostu musiała go przekonać swoją niezachwianą pewnością. – Obiecuję.  
Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i otoczył ramionami, pochylając głowę aż czołem dotknął jej czoła. Objęła go i oddała uścisk. Jak tylko wrócą, usiądą i na spokojnie wszystko sobie wyjaśnią. Poukładają na nowo ich relację i miejsce w rebelii. Ale najpierw muszą ocalić Ezrę.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej Chopper tak bezproblemowo z nią współpracował. Spokojnie dał się podłączyć do sieci na mostku głównego statku. Bez szemrania dostosowywał się do poleceń załogi, bez jednego piknięcia przepuszczał przez swoje algorytmy cały imperialny szum informacyjny, mimo iż z pewnością przegrzewało mu to przewody. Był tak samo zdeterminowany jak każde z nich. Zostawiła astromecha przy stacji dokującej i ruszyła do zbrojowni. Musiała porozmawiać z Sabine.

Jeden z hangarów Liberatora przekształcono w skład wszelkiego rodzaju broni, jaką udało się rebelii zdobyć. Były tam zarówno blastery, laserowe strzelby, jak i klasyczne miecze i sztylety, a także całkiem pokaźny skład materiałów wybuchowych, oczywiście odpowiednio zabezpieczonych i ściśle strzeżonych. Kiedy weszła do hangaru zastała obu strażników pochylających się nad Mandalorianką, z fascynacją pomieszaną z przerażeniem, gdy szczupłymi, zwinnymi palcami, łączyła drobne kabelki w zgrabną kulkę, łatwą do schowania w osłonce z zapalnikiem.  
\- Zeb i Rex czyszczą blastery, a ja pomyślałam, że przyda nam się odrobina dywersji – Sabine nie podnosiła głowy, całkowicie skupiona na pracy. - Jeśli trzymają młodego na niszczycielu, to te cudeńka poradzą sobie nawet z silnikiem jonowym – sprawnie zamknęła pokrywę bomby i zaczęła programować detonator. - Nastawiam kilka czasów wybuchu, będzie można wybrać, o tu i tu – wskazała na maleńkie przyciski na głównym detonatorze. - Od piętnastu do pięciu minut, w interwałach co trzy.  
Hera przypatrzyła się uważnie bombom. Tak, to miało sens i na pewno im się przyda. Pochyliła się do ucha dziewczyny i wyszeptała jeszcze jedną sugestię, tak by otaczający ich strażnicy tego nie usłyszeli. Oczy Sabine rozszerzyły się zaskoczone, zawahała się, po chwili wróciła do ładunków, zamykając kolejną osłonkę z trochę większą siłą niż była konieczna. Żołnierze odskoczyli nerwowo, ona jednak nie zwracała na nich uwagi i z zaciśniętymi ustami zajęła się przeprogramowaniem zapalnika. Nagle spojrzała na swoją kapitan.  
\- Kanan jest u siebie. Sam. Powiedział, że postara się wyczuć, co się dzieje z Ezrą, ale to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, żeby... – zawahała się, niepewna jak kontynuować.  
Hera położyła jej rękę na ramieniu i uścisnęła lekko. Wiedziała, o co Sabine chciała poprosić, a czego nie umiała powiedzieć, nie chcąc naruszyć tej kruchej równowagi, w jakiej wszyscy współegzystowali.  
\- Już do niego idę. I tak muszę mu przekazać ostatnie ustalenia.  
Mandalorianka nie spojrzała na nią więcej, skinęła tylko głową i wróciła do pracy.

Kajuta Kanana była pusta, tak jak salonik, kuchnia czy kokpit. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy znalazła go dopiero w pokoju Ezry. Siedział na podłodze, sztywno wyprostowany, trzymając na kolanach ulubiony hełm młodego. Nie zareagował gdy weszła, wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w malowidło Sabine, przedstawiające lokatorów kajuty w trakcie jednej z przepychanek. Przykucnęła koło niego i dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał.  
\- Żyje i na razie nie cierpi – głos mu się rwał, dłonie konwulsyjnie zaciskały na kasku. - Musieli przesadzić z dawką środka uspokajającego, pewnie teraz czekają aż się ocknie. Hera, oni... - nie pozwoliła mu skończyć. Objęła go mocno, najmocniej jak potrafiła. Sama też potrzebowała tego prostego pocieszenia, bliskości drugiego człowieka, poczucia, że dopóki są razem nic nie może pójść źle. Nawet, jeśli to uczucie było tylko ułudą, zawsze dawało im obojgu siłę, by zmierzyć się z przeciwnościami. Poczuła jak przyciąga ją bliżej, zmienia pozycję, tak, że teraz oboje klęczeli przytuleni, policzek przy policzku.  
\- Jesteśmy gotowi – odsunęła się po chwili, ostrożnie odgarnęła mu z czoła włosy, które wysunęły się luzem z kucyka. - Czekamy tylko, aż Chopper wyszuka jakikolwiek trop i możemy ruszać.  
\- Sato? - widziała, że wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. Zniknął zrozpaczony rodzic, zastąpił go Jedi, kalkulujący na zimno wszystkie czynniki konieczne do powodzenia misji.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim, jak będę miała komplet danych. Wybrałam spośród moich kadetów pięciu najlepszych pilotów. Osłonią nasz odwrót. Całe powodzenie misji zależy od szybkości, nie od siły ognia, więc tylu powinno wystarczyć.  
W tym momencie z jej łącza zaczął dochodzić podekscytowany ciąg binarnych piknięć. Zerwali się oboje, jednocześnie.  
\- Chopper coś znalazł.

Dobiegli na główny mostek jako ostatni. Sabine, Zeb i Rex pochylali się już nad wielkim hologramem, wyświetlonym nad stołem, przedstawiający jeden z okrętów wroga.  
\- To Ripclaw – wyjaśnił klon. - Zgodnie z informacjami, jakie pobrał droid, tu właśnie przetrzymują Widmo Sześć. Standardowej budowy niszczyciel imperialny pierwszej klasy. Silniki jonowe czwartej generacji, z reaktorem solarnym, połączone bezpośrednio z hipernapędem drugiej klasy. Zlokalizowane są na dolnym poziomie, w tylnej części okrętu. Dane wskazują na umiejscowienie kajut mieszkalnych i cel na poziomie drugim i trzecim, bliżej centrum dowodzenia.  
\- Musimy się rozdzielić – Kanan, całkowicie skupiony, obchodził powoli hologram. - Jedna drużyna idzie po Ezrę, druga zajmuje się silnikami. Nie możemy dopuścić, by nas ścigali, a na pewno będzie tam czekał komitet powitalny.  
\- Zgadzam się – Hera skinęła głową, obserwując uważnie platformy lądownicze zlokalizowane po bokach niszczyciela. - Jeśli wylądujemy tu – wskazała ręką jeden z punktów, który natychmiast rozbłysnął na czerwono – obie grupy będą miały dokładnie taki sam dystans do pokonania. Już na okręcie ściągniemy dane o dokładnej lokalizacji Widma Sześć, ale uważam, jak kapitan Rex, że jest na poziomie drugim.  
\- Wszystko ładnie, pięknie – Sabine pochyliła się nad migającym punkcikiem. - Ale jak dokładnie chcemy wylądować na niszczycielu? Przecież skanery wykryją nas, jak tylko wyjdziemy z nadprzestrzeni.  
\- Sabine ma rację – Zeb wzruszył ramionami. - Drugi raz motyw z transporterem i TIE na pewno nie przejdzie.  
Czuła ich spojrzenia na sobie, czujne i wyczekujące. Mimo, iż zazwyczaj misje planował Kanan, tym razem wszyscy jednogłośnie zwrócili się do niej. Ufali jej, a ona nie miała zamiaru ich zawieść.  
\- A właściwie, dlaczego nie? - zapytała przekornie i z zadowoleniem zauważyła ich zaskoczone miny. – Imperium też pewnie uważa, że drugi raz w taki sam sposób chyba tylko ostatni idioci by próbowali. Ale ponieważ nie jesteśmy idiotami, to troszkę zmodyfikowałam plan ataku – przełączała obrazy, aż nad stołem wyświetliły się dwa modele TIEów. Jeden z nich pomalowany w charakterystyczne paseczki i krateczkę.  
\- Moje dzieło! – Sabine z radości aż klasnęła w ręce. - Nie miałam pojęcia, że nadal go trzymacie!  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – Hera poczuła, że uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. - Udało nam się zdobyć jeszcze jeden egzemplarz, a ponieważ są tak prosto skonstruowane, służą nam teraz do nauki podstaw pilotażu.  
Zmieniła obraz z powrotem na niszczyciela, pochyliła się nad hologramem i spokojnie zaczęła wyjaśniać plan, punkt po punkcie. Widziała, jak w jednym momencie Kanan się skrzywił. Trudno, z tym będzie się musiał pogodzić, nie miała zamiaru niczego zmieniać. Wiedziała, że to co wymyśliła zadziała.  
Kończyła już, gdy na mostek wbiegł jeden z oficerów i zasalutował.  
\- Kapitan Syndulla, komandor Sato prosi pilnie do dolnego hangaru.  
Wyprostowała się i wyłączyła holodyski.  
\- Wszyscy wiecie co macie robić. Spotykamy się na Duchu za pół godziny.

Dogonił ją w przejściu prowadzącym na poziom zerowy.  
\- Hera, zaczekaj!  
Zacisnęła zęby z irytacją. Jej dowódca czekał na raport, musiała uzgodnić z nim udział Feniksów w akcji, nie miała czasu na jałowe dyskusje, o narażaniu się na niebezpieczeństwo. To, co przedstawiła na mostku, to jedyna możliwość jaką mieli.  
Poczuła, jak chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął za sobą do jednej z kajut magazynowych rozlokowanych po bokach korytarza. Odwróciła się ze złością, gotowa wygarnąć mu, co sądzi o takim zachowaniu, gdy przyparł ją do drzwi i pocałował. Mocno, desperacko i gwałtownie, tak że wszystkie myśli wyleciały jej z głowy. Oddała pocałunek, chwyciła go za szyję, przyciągnęła bliżej. Tak dawno nie byli razem, tak bardzo jej brakowało jego dotyku. Całował jej skroń, policzki, pulsujący punkt na szyi. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, szczęśliwa, marzyła, by móc mu tu i teraz pozwolić na wszystko. Po misji, szeptała sama do siebie w myślach, po misji wszystko naprawimy.  
\- Tak – jego głos był ochrypły, oczy niemal czarne. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i zdała sobie sprawę, że ostatnią myśl powiedziała głośno. - Jak wrócimy, polecimy gdzieś na chwilę, tylko ty i ja.  
Skinęła głową na potwierdzenie, nie ufała sobie na tyle, by się odezwać. Nie zauważył tego, objął jej twarz dłońmi i ponownie się pochylił. Zamknęła oczy, czekając, zdając sobie sprawę, że powinna go powstrzymać, że nie ma czasu. On jednak kontynuował, skupiony całkowicie na niej.  
\- Twój plan jest ryzykowny i lekkomyślny, ale – pocałował ją znów szybko, uciszając jej protest. - Ale jest do tego absolutnie genialny w swojej prostocie i jestem pewien, że nam się uda – uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc jej zdziwioną minę i ponownie ją pocałował. - Świetna robota, kapitan Hera.  
Nie wiedziała, czy roześmiać się, czy go uderzyć. Wybrała to pierwsze, odepchnęła go lekko i wyszła z magazynku.  
\- Ta rozmowa zostanie dokończona – rzuciła przez ramię, poprawiając pilotkę. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak wyszczerzony radośnie zasalutował jej służbiście.

Wciąż się uśmiechała, gdy schodziła po drabinie do hangaru. Komandor Sato czekał przy jednym z myśliwców. Odpowiedział salutem na jej salut i odprawił pilotów kręcących się w pobliżu. Hera poczuła pierwsze ukłucie niepokoju.  
\- Pani kapitan, doszły do mnie głosy o pani planowanej akcji – zaczął swoim charakterystycznym, powolnym tonem. Dał znać ręką, że ma mu nie przerywać. - O ile rozumiem pani sentymenty, o tyle nie mogę się zgodzić na narażanie nowo powstałej eskadry na coś, co wydaje się samobójczą misją.  
\- Panie komandorze, eskadra nie będzie brała udziału w bezpośrednim ataku, ma tylko umożliwić wypuszczenie niespodzianki – musiała się bronić, ta część planu była niezbędna, by w ogóle marzyć o powodzeniu akcji.  
\- Pani kapitan, nie zrozumieliśmy się. Jako pani bezpośredni przełożony nie wyrażam zgody także na pani udział w ataku. Nie mogę nic nakazać reszcie pani byłej drużyny, ale pani jest kluczową częścią powodzenia programu Feniks. Nie możemy ryzykować pani utraty. Przykro mi, ale muszą uratować chłopaka bez pani pomocy.  
Patrzyła na Sato zszokowana, gdy powoli docierało do niej znaczenie jego słów. Chce, by zostawiła swoją rodzinę, chce, by porzuciła Ezrę. Młody nic dla rebelii nie znaczył, minął już czas, gdy był głosem wolności. Teraz liczyła się tylko siła ognia. Może gdyby Ashoka tu była, by ją poparła, ale Torgutanka znowu gdzieś zniknęła, zajęta swoimi tajemniczymi sprawami. Herze stanęły przed oczami długie godziny nauki manewrów, złośliwe docinki pilotów w kantynie. Ale widziała też ich radość, gdy z powodzeniem, jednym strzałem niszczyli cele, gdy jednym ruchem drążka na symulatorze wprawiali myśliwiec w spiralę, z łatwością unikając trafienia nieprzyjacielskim ogniem. Była taka dumna z ich postępów, wiedziała, że potrafi z nich zrobić pierwszorzędnych lotników. 

Westchnęła ciężko, sięgnęła do kołnierzyka kombinezonu i odpięła od niego złotą gwiazdkę. Nie miała wyboru.  
\- W takim wypadku, panie komandorze, składam natychmiastową dymisję z pełnionej funkcji – powiedziała, podając mu symbol lidera. Wziął go od niej bez słowa, zaskoczony i niezadowolony. Nie czekała na jego reakcję, odwróciła się i odeszła. Musieli się spieszyć, nie wiedziała, czy rebelia nie będzie próbowała jakoś ich powstrzymać. No i trzeba jeszcze zmodyfikować plan ataku.

Czekali na nią przed włazem prowadzącym na Ducha. Parks i Oren, rodzeństwo, dwa żołtodzioby, złośliwe i niepokorne. Nie miała siły na dalsze awantury, próbowała ich wyminąć bez słowa, ale zagrodzili jej drogę.  
\- Pani kapitan, przypadkiem dowiedzieliśmy się o pani kłopotach i o rozmowie w hangarze – Parks wskazał na łącze przy pasku. No jasne, któryś z pilotów musiał nagrywać całość, trudno przepuścić taką okazję. Patrzyła na nich twardo, w milczeniu czekając na obelgi. To, co usłyszała całkowicie ją zaskoczyło.  
\- Chcielibyśmy się zgłosić na ochotnika do pani misji, uznając ją jako niezbędny element naszego szkolenia – Oren, wyprostowany służbiście, szczerzył się radośnie.  
\- Panowie, zdajecie sobie sprawę z konsekwencji takiego postępowania? - mimo, że ich udział rozwiązałby większość jej problemów, nie mogła pozwolić, by jednym czynem przekreślili całą swoją wojskową karierę.  
Bracia roześmiali się ironicznie.  
\- Spokojna głowa, pani kapitan. Senator Organa to nasz najbliższy wujek. Nic nam nie zrobią ze strachu przed obcięciem funduszy.  
Nie zastanawiała się długo. Ezra na nich liczył, każda pomoc przybliżająca do jego ratunku była na wagę złota.  
\- Zatem zapraszam ze mną na ostatnią odprawę – nie miała ochoty wyjaśniać im ryzyka i niebezpieczeństw związanych z akcją. Może jak się dowiedzą, czego od nich oczekują, zmienią zdanie. Ale liczyła, że zostaną, pamiętała ich zapał na ćwiczeniach. Miała zamiar wykorzystać ich, tak jak zrobiłaby to z każdym, kto przybliżyłby ją do celu.  
Weszła na Ducha, nie zwracając uwagi na radosne okrzyki za swoimi plecami. Dla nich to była tylko kolejna przygoda. Dla niej walka do upadłego o ocalenie dziecka.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy po krótkiej odprawie bracia ruszyli do hangaru myśliwców, by przejąć oba TIE, przestali już żartować. Chyba dotarła do nich powaga sytuacji. Reszta ekipy pozostała na Duchu - mieli wylądować na chwilę na planecie, zaledwie kilkanaście sekund świetlnych oddalonej od Ripclawa, tam przesiąść się do TIEów i wykonać ostatni krótki skok. Hera zdawała sobie sprawę, że w maleńkich imperialnych maszynach powietrza starczy im maksymalnie na piętnaście minut. W tym czasie musieli dostać się na niszczyciela, inaczej wszystko przepadnie. Zeb i Chopper mieli czekać w Duchu na orbicie planety na sygnał zakończenia misji, skoczyć tylko na chwilę, zgarnąć ich wszystkich i zwiewać. 

Zerkała co chwilę na Kanana. Miała wrażenie, że z każdą upływającą minutą robi się bledszy i bledszy. W końcu wycofał się całkowicie, zostawił jej ustalanie ostatnich detali, a sam siedział w fotelu drugiego pilota, sztywno wyprostowany i bezwiednie składał i rozkładał miecz świetlny. Połączyła się z Orenem i Parksem i upewniła się, że manewry mocujące TIE do myśliwców przebiegają bez problemów. Rozesłała kalkulacje skoku, precyzyjnie wyliczone przez Choppera i przygotowała się do startu. Cały czas z niepokojem spoglądała na skanery. Czy Sato zareaguje? Czy będzie próbował powstrzymać ich siłą? Na wszelki wypadek poleciła reszcie zająć miejsca przy działach, ale liczyła, że nie dojdzie do strzelaniny. Nie była pewna, czy miałaby siłę wydać rozkaz przeciwko swoim. Jednak cały proces przebiegł zaskakująco łatwo. Skontaktowała się po raz ostatni z braćmi, skoczyła w nadprzestrzeń i wreszcie mogła skupić się na Kananie.  
Musiał wyczuć, że na niego patrzy, bo odezwał się cicho.  
\- Prochy przestają działać, zaraz do niego przyjdą.  
Wstała, podeszła do niego i lekko przytuliła policzek do jego głowy. Nic więcej nie mogła na razie zrobić, poza dopilnowaniem, by cała akcja została zrealizowana tak, jak ustalili. Na szczęście młody nie będzie już długo czekać na ratunek. Oczywiście, miała plan zapasowy, ale nawet nie chciała myśleć o wersji, w której coś mogłoby pójść nie tak. 

Powoli, jeden za drugim, pozostałe Widma wracały do kokpitu i zajmowały swoje miejsca w milczeniu. Czekali na moment wyjścia z nadprzestrzeni i wszyscy czuli, że te ostatnie chwile muszą spędzić razem. Wesprzeć się, jak tylko potrafią. Tak bardzo jej tego brakowało przez ostatni rok. Ciężka łapa Zeba na ramieniu Hery, gdy pochylał się nad nią, by odczytać trasę lotu. Dłuższe niż zazwyczaj zetknięcie palców, gdy Sabine rozdawała każdemu zestawy ładunków. Zwykłe, drobne gesty niosące pociechę. Rex balansujący pięcioma kubkami z mocnym kafem. Chopper obijający się nerwowo po kabinie, gdy każdego z nich musiał dotknąć, choć na chwilę. Intensywne spojrzenie Kanana, przewiercające ją na wylot, jakby chciał powiedzieć wszystko to, na co wcześniej zabrakło im czasu.  
Nagle zniknęły błękitne gwiazdy, a przed ich oczami rozpostarł się widok na niewielką, soczyście zieloną planetę z kilkoma niebieskimi plamami mórz. Chwilę później oba Feniksy zameldowały się na łączach. 

Hera już na początku rozpisywania misji wybrała idealne miejsce do lądowania – rozległą piaszczystą plażę, z jednej strony otoczoną turkusowymi falami, z drugiej tropikalną dżunglą. Na zewnątrz było gorąco, ale wiatr wiejący od strony wody przynosił ze sobą ożywczą bryzę. Bracia wyskoczyli z myśliwców i natychmiast zaczęli się ganiać jak małe dzieci, przewracając co chwila jeden drugiego. Sabine pierwsza zeszła z rampy i nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku zachwytu.  
\- Jakie tu jest światło! Co to za miejsce?  
\- Capza, jedna z planet systemu Velcar. Tropiki, niewielu mieszkańców, niemal niezauważalna obecność Imperium – Hera wyjaśniała, wgrywając Chopperowi ostatnie modyfikcje. Astromech trzymał się kurczowo brzegu platformy i absolutnie odmówił dotknięcia piasku, nawet jednym chwytakiem, z obawy o zatarcie obwodów. - Wolą oblegać pobliską Churummę, tam są cenne złoża. Capza jest tylko zwyczajnie śliczna.  
Zeb powoli przesypywał złocisty piasek z jednej dłoni do drugiej i rozglądał się uważnie.  
\- Cicho tu – zauważył. - Czy jak już będzie po wszystkim, możemy zrobić sobie wakacje?  
Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy Oren wyrósł przed nią jak spod ziemi.  
\- My też chcemy! Pani kapitan, weźmie nas pani ze sobą, prawda? - stal ze złożonymi rękami i błagalną miną. - Na wszelki wypadek, wolelibyśmy nie wracać od razu.  
Parks dołączył do brata i objął go ramieniem.  
\- Jasne, kto by chciał oglądać, jak Sato pluje się w ataku nagłej cholery. Jak poczekamy z tydzień, to może mu kolorki wrócą do normalności.  
Hera poczuła ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Mimo zapewnień, nie była pewna, jaki powrót będzie ich czekał w rebelii. Ale pomysł Lasata brzmiał dobrze. Prawdziwy odpoczynek po akcji, czas na przegrupowanie sił i na regenerację. Będzie musiała to dokładnie przemyśleć, skonsultować z Kananem... no właśnie, gdzie był Kanan? Nie dołączył do ich grupki, stał oparty o bok Ducha ze spuszczoną głową. Serce w niej zamarło. Zostawiła resztę zajętą sprawdzaniem szczelności połączeń TIEów z myśliwcami i omawiającą sposoby na budowę szałasów na skraju lasu i podeszła do niego.  
Obawiała się, a jednocześnie była niemal pewna, co usłyszy.  
\- Woła mnie – podniósł głowę gdy się zbliżyła, a jego oczy płonęły niezdrowym blaskiem. - Nawet nie bawili się w serum prawdy, od razu przeszli do przesłuchania. Czuję wszystko co mu robią, zimno... Hera, musimy... - głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Chwycił ją za rękę i ścisnął z całej siły.  
Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, nie umiała mu pomóc. Miała wrażenie, że ból odbiera jej oddech. Chciała objąć się ramionami i skulić gdzieś w kącie, byle zapomnieć, o tym co przed chwilą usłyszała. Ezra... nie, nie mogła myśleć, nie teraz. Potem, jak już będą bezpieczni, będzie mogła odreagować cały żal, gniew i złość.

Nie było chwili do stracenia. Splotła mocno ich palce i pociągnęła go za sobą do myśliwca. Sabine wystarczył jeden rzut oka na ich twarze, by natychmiast zgarnęła Rexa i zaczęła się wspinać do swojego dzieła sztuki. Usadowili się, jak tylko mogli najwygodniej w niewielkiej przestrzeni. Widziała Mandaloriankę za sterami wielobarwnego TIE i klona kulącego się za nią, Zeba i Choppera na rampie, czekających tylko na ich odlot. Sprawnie uruchomiła łączność, upewniła się, że wszyscy słyszą się wyraźnie. Poczuła szarpnięcie, gdy oderwali się od ziemi, silniejsze wstrząsy, gdy przebijali się przez cienką warstwę atmosfery. Według jej obliczeń, niewielkie osłony jakimi dysponowały imperialne myśliwce powinny dać radę wytrzymać tarcie i różnice temperatur. Przebili się, wyrównali lot i wszystko się uspokoiło.

\- Zostawili go – doszedł ją z tyłu cichy szept. - Chyba stracił przytomność.  
Zacisnęła zęby i połączyła się z drugim statkiem.  
\- Parks, skaczecie na nasz sygnał... - nie udało jej skończyć polecenia, bo nagle przed nimi z nadprzestrzeni wyszedł jeden, drugi, a za nimi jeszcze dwa Feniksy. Łącza zatrzeszczały i rozległ się w nich radosny głos Orena.  
\- Witamy szanowne towarzystwo! Lepiej dojść później niż wcześniej, jak to mawiają w spelunach Mos Eisley.  
\- Zamknij mordę, smarku, myślisz, że po waszej ucieczce łatwo było się wyrwać? Sfingowaliśmy misję poszukiwawczą – schrypnięty głos mruczał coś, co brzmiało jak soczysta wiązanka przekleństw.  
Barnes. Jeden ze starszych pilotów, jej nieformalny zastępca. Krytykował ją na każdym kroku, miała wrażenie, że sam chciał zostać Liderem. A tymczasem, wraz z innymi przeciwstawił się rozkazom, byle pomóc im w misji. Niczego nie rozumiała, słuchała z rosnącym zdziwieniem, jak kolejne głosy odmeldowywały się braciom. Walinsky, młodzik, ledwo co doczekał się swojego statku, to chyba jego pierwszy tak daleki, samodzielny lot. Za'tter, milczący Mirialanin, sumienny i obsesyjnie wypełniający polecenia. Amalen, były drwal z Tooli, ogromny i barczysty, inżynierowie musieli specjalnie dla niego przerabiać kokpit. Wszyscy spokojni i zdecydowani. Wiedziała, że powinna coś powiedzieć, podziękować, ale była zbyt oszołomiona rozwojem wydarzeń, by zabrać głos.  
\- Drodzy panowie... – tym razem Parks przejął dowodzenie, ale też mu nie było dane dokończyć.  
\- I panie – zdecydowanie damski głos dołączył do cichego gwaru w sieci, gdy tuż obok nich w krótkim rozbłysku pojawił się jeszcze jeden myśliwiec. Ab'ritta, Tholothianka, jedyna poza nią kobieta w eskadrze.  
\- I panie – Parksa nie było łatwo wybić z rytmu. - Wszyscy wiecie, o co gramy i co macie robić. Zakładam że zapoznaliście się z raportem. Pani kapitan – drgnęła, gdy zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej i wyprostowała się bezwiednie. - Eskadra Feniksów melduje gotowość do misji.  
Odetchnęła głęboko i chwyciła łącze.  
\- Oren, prześlij koordynaty do wszystkich. Nie próbujcie pokonać Imperialnych, macie poszczuć ich na tyle, by udało nam się wylądować. Gdy tylko otrzymacie sygnał, natychmiast znikacie. Czy to jasne?  
Odpowiedziało jej jednogłośne „tak jest”. Zacisnęła palce na komunikatorze.  
\- Powodzenia... i dziękuję.

Nie usłyszała już nic więcej. Błysnęło jej niebiesko przed oczami na kilkanaście sekund, po czym wszystko zniknęło, a przed nimi ukazał się wielki niszczyciel, nieruchomo zawieszony na rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Pozostałe Feniksy formowały szyk bojowy, cisza w eterze dzwoniła w uszach. Grupa TIE'ów oderwała się od olbrzymiego okrętu i pędziła w ich stronę. Chwyciła mocno stery, zachwiało nimi, gdy Oren zwolnił blokadę. Dłoń Kanana delikatnie dotknęła jej karku, czuła na lekku jego oddech, gdy pochylony obserwował zbliżającego się wroga. Wyczekała do ostatniej chwili. Kiedy wiązka laserów poleciała w ich stronę, odbiła gwałtownie w prawo, przełączyła moc na maximum i ruszyła w stronę niszczyciela. Kątem oka widziała kolorową plamę trzymającą się równo obok. Dokładnie tak, jak było zaplanowane. Za jej plecami rozgorzała regularna bitwa. Feniksy radziły sobie zaskakująco dobrze. Później im wszystkim pogratuluje, pomyślała. Znajdzie sposób, by się odwdzięczyć. Bez problemów wlecieli do hangaru, laserową wiązką kasując kręcących się po nim szturmowców. Nie zdążyła jeszcze do końca osadzić TIE'a na lądowisku, a Kanan już wyskakiwał z mieczem w dłoni. Wysłała umówiony znak do eskadry i dołączyła do niego wraz z drużyną z drugiego myśliwca. Kilka serii z blasterów załatwiło problem straży przy drzwiach. Stanęli na chwilę razem, naprzeciwko siebie. Słowa nie były już potrzebne, każdy z nich wiedział co ma robić. Rex zasalutował, Sabine uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko i ruszyli biegiem w stronę terminala z danymi, zlokalizowanego tuż za wejściem. Hera usłyszała gwar wielu głosów nadciągający z drugiej strony. Z ich docelowego kierunku. Na razie, wszystko szło idealnie zgodnie z rozpiską. Teraz jednak miała się zacząć najtrudniejsza część. Spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie z Kananem i spokojnie podążyli na spotkanie szturmowców.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wczoraj z przyczyn różnych nie udało mi się wrzucić rozdziału, dlatego dziś pojawią się dwa: teraz ostatni, a wieczorem epilog :)   
> Uwaga na ostrzeżenia!

Na pierwszą grupę żołnierzy wystarczyło tylko kilka precyzyjnych strzałów. Następna była ostrożniejsza, próbowali prowadzić ostrzał zza rogu, ale w końcu ich też udało im się wyeliminować. Z łącza przypiętego do paska doszły ją trzy długie sygnały.  
\- Zlokalizowali Widmo 6. Musimy się śpieszyć.  
Kanan od wylądowania na Ripclaw był dużo spokojniejszy. Podejrzewała, że zablokował swoje połączenie z Ezrą, by nic nie zakłóciło przebiegu akcji. Skinął głową, na panelu ukrytym w ścianie wyświetlił mapę okrętu.  
\- Do maszynowni cały czas prosto. Trzeba wywołać jeszcze więcej zamieszania.  
Hera uniosła ironicznie brwi i jednym strzałem rozwaliła panel wraz z ekranami i wiązkami kabli ukrytymi za nim. Kanan wymachiwał mieczem i sprawnie rozcinał ściany, gdy szli wciąż przed siebię. Strzał i cięcie, korytarz zaczął zasnuwać dym, odór palonej elektroniki powoli stawał się nie do zniesienia. W końcu na całym statku rozległo się przenikliwe wycie alarmu.  
\- No wreszcie – przewróciła oczami zdegustowana. Ile trzeba czekać, by Imperium się wkurzyło, że ktoś niszczy ich statek? Wiedziała, że alarm lada moment ściągnie im na głowę większość wojska, ale byli już przy maszynowni. Zresztą im więcej szturmowców atakuje ich, tym mniej może przeszkodzić Sabine i Rexowi. Ledwo to pomyślała, usłyszała w łączu gorączkowy szept Mandalorianki.  
\- Wzywają Złych!  
\- Przyjęłam – ściszyła nadajnik. Musieli odciągnąć od Ezry wszystkich Inkwizytorów, a to wymagało większej finezji. Przed panelami prowadzącymi do maszynowni straż pełniło dziesięciu żołnierzy, wszyscy czujni, z bronią gotową do strzału, rozglądający się uważnie i nie zwracający uwagi na wyjący alarm. Pierwsza piątka wpadła bezładnie na ściany, odrzucona silnym uderzeniem Mocy. Kolejni zaczęli strzelać na oślep, aż w końcu oni też zostali posłani na podłogę w bezładnej plątaninie kończyn. Kanan powoli opuścił dłoń.  
\- Tyle powinno wystarczyć, by ich przyciągnąć. Na pewno wyczuli zakłócenia Mocy.

Minęła go i rozsunęła drzwi. Zamknęły się za nimi z sykiem, jak tylko przekroczyli próg. Maszynownia była ogromna. Trzy wielkie kolumny wspomagające napęd wznosiły się pionowo do góry. Daleko w dole, z gigantycznego kotła reaktora wystawało kilkanaście białych walcowatych filarów - silniki jonowe, póki co nieaktywne. Rampy krzyżowały się na kilku poziomach; ta, na końcu której stali, prowadziła prosto do pulpitu kontrolnego centralnej wieży. A po jego dwóch stronach stali szeroko uśmiechnięci Inkwizytorzy. Mirialanka i jej zwalisty partner. Siostra i Brat.  
\- Paskudne déjà vu – usłyszała z boku, wraz z brzękiem uruchamianego miecza.  
Nie spodziewała się komitetu powitalnego tutaj. Myślała, że będą mieli kilkadziesiąt cennych sekund na zaminowanie konstrukcji. Teraz musieli poradzić sobie inaczej. Kanan zerwał się do biegu. Czarna, upiorna para ruszyła w jego stronę. Ich starzy znajomi, pomyślała gorzko. Cztery czerwone ostrza przeciwko jednemu błękitnemu. Chwyciła pewniej blaster, przykucnęła i wycelowała. Nie zauważyli jej, albo zignorowali, jako nic nieznaczącą przeszkodę. Jeszcze się zdziwią. Wystarczy jej jeden precyzyjny strzał, teraz, gdy byli zbyt skupieni na walce. 

W tym momencie łącze pisnęło cicho. Lampka błysnęła długo, potem krótko. Znak, że Sabine i Rexowi udało się wydostać Ezrę.

Nie słyszała słów, ale miała wrażenie, że Inkwizytorzy z czegoś się śmieją. Kanan na sekundę stracił koncentrację, pomylił kroki. Kopnięcie w brzuch pozbawiło go tchu, ale natychmiast się wyprostował. Napastnicy okrążali go uśmiechnięci, ich miecze nie przestawały wirować. Nagle zrozumiała. Bawili się z nim. Dawali mu złudne wrażenie, że może ich pokonać. Poczuła jak narasta w niej gniew, wielki i palący. Nacisnęła spust. Strzał trafił Mirialankę z boku, w odsłonięty policzek, w chwili gdy unosiła miecz. Laser rozciął skórę, zmiażdżył nos. Krew zalśniła na czarnej zbroi. Bezładny krok w tył wystarczył, by straciła równowagę i przeleciała przez krawędź. Hera nie zarejestrowała głuchego uderzenia upadającego ciała, ani nagłego wyładowania reaktora. Została brutalnie rzucona na ścianę, zobaczyła mroczki przed oczami. Miała wrażenie, że niewidzialna pięść zaciska się na jej gardle, odbierając dech. Kanan coś krzyknął, miecze ponownie zwarły się z brzękiem.  
Znowu mogła oddychać. Nie była pewna czy da radę wstać, więc powoli pełzła po platformie w ich stronę. Jeszcze jeden strzał. Ta walka już niczym nie przypominała poprzedniej. Zabawa się skończyła. Każda wymiana ciosów miała wyrządzić jak najwięcej szkody. Czerwień i błękit błyskały jej raz po raz przed oczami, czasem zlewając się w dwubarwną smugę. Była już tak blisko. Słyszała ich ciężkie oddechy, gdy okrążali powoli stanowisko sterownicze, wyczekując na okazję do zadania finalnego uderzenia. Nie zauważyła, kiedy Inkwizytor skoczył. Szaroczarny olbrzymi kształt runął na Kanana. Usłyszała trzask łamanej kości, zaraz potem świst. Nieludzki krzyk bólu rozdarł ciszę. 

Patrzyła zszokowana na swojego partnera, kochanka i przyjaciela, jak półleżał z nienaturalnie wygiętą nogą, przyciskając do piersi kikut prawej ręki. Jego odcięta dłoń, wciąż zaciśnięta na broni, leżała kilka kroków od niej. Bezwiednie podeszła do niej, schyliła się. Ostrożnie rozwarła martwe palce i chwyciła miecz. Nie myślała, gdy podnosiła się i stawała za wrogiem. Nie zastanawiała się, czy jej działanie ma jakikolwiek sens. On napawał się swoim zwycięstwem, stał na rozwartych nogach, ostateczny wygrany. Czekał z uniesionym mieczem, pełen pychy i pogardy. Cięła prosto z dołu, celując w wewnętrzną stronę uda, kierując się ku górze. Inkwizytor odwrócił się do niej z dzikim rykiem. Nie czekała, tym razem nieco chaotycznie machnęła w stronę szyi. Odbił to bez trudu.  
\- Zaraz tu będzie trójka moich Braci. Wyczuli śmierć naszej Siostry, przybędą, żądając krwi – głos Inkwizytora dudnił głucho, jakby dochodził z daleka. - Nie umrzecie szybko, pożyjecie jeszcze bardzo, bardzo długo.  
Zignorowała jego słowa. Skupiła się, poczekała aż spróbuje ją rozbroić. Instynktownie zwinęła się w piruecie i wyprowadziła kopnięcie. Zachwiał się na krawędzi. Cięła ponownie, precyzyjnie. Rękojeść wibrowała jej w dłoni aż do łokcia, gdy ostrze przebijało się przez kolejne warstwy. Zbroja, skóra, mięśnie, kręgosłup. Jakby całość trwała długie minuty, a nie ułamek sekundy. Odwróciła się, zgasiła miecz i przypięła go do paska. Tym razem usłyszała daleki odgłos upadku. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy kolejna fala wyładowań rozświetliła maszynownię.

Nagle z jej łącza popłynął zdyszany głos Sabine.  
\- Widmo 2, jesteśmy już w hangarze. Zbierajcie się, biegiem! Nadciągnęła wielka kawaleria!  
\- Przyjęłam, Widmo 5 – głos Hery brzmiał spokojnie, zupełnie jakby siedziała za sterami Ducha, gotowa do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Nie dała po sobie poznać ulgi, która ją ogarnęła. Dzieci były już prawie bezpieczne. Pewnym ruchem sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyjęła ładunki zaczepione na cieniutkim łańcuszku. Odbezpieczyła je i owinęła całość na nadgarstku, jak wyszukaną, śmiercionośną bransoletkę. Główny zapalnik znajdował się na samym końcu, chwyciła go ostrożnie i pewnie wcisnęła konieczne przyciski. Czas detonacji - jedna minuta. Ulepszenie, choć liczyła, że nigdy nie będzie musiała skorzystać.  
\- Lećcie. Będziemy tuż za wami – wyłączyła nadajnik i upuściła go na podłogę.

\- Hera... - ledwo słyszała Kanana w trzasku błyskawic z reaktora. Ostatnia mała bomba zamrugała na czerwono, niemal przyjacielsko. Wszystkie naraz, tak jak były zaprogramowane, zaczęły odliczać sześćdziesiąt sekund. Oderwała od nich wzrok i spojrzała na niego. Leżał blady, krzywiąc się z bólu. Patrzył na nią smutny i zrezygnowany. Rozumiał, co muszą zrobić, że nie ma innej drogi. Tylko w ten sposób reszta będzie miała szansę uciec.  
Próbował coś dodać.  
\- Shhh – pochyliła się i lekko dotknęła palcem jego ust. - Tak jest dobrze.  
Wiedziała, co chciał jej powiedzieć. I teraz i przez te wszystkie lata.

Znajdowali się na samym skraju platformy. Pod nimi silniki jonowe niszczyciela błyskały coraz gwałtowniej. Chwyciła Kanana mocno w pasie, pomogła mu wstać. Kikut ręki przyciskał do brzucha, złamana noga nie chciała współpracować. Zawisł na niej całym ciężarem, po chwili jednak zaczął się prostować. Słynna siła woli Jedi, pomyślała z uśmiechem. Kątem oka widziała nadchodzących z wszystkich stron Inkwizytorów, ich wirujące czerwone ostrza, gotowe do ataku. Bliżej, chodźcie bliżej i tak nie macie już żadnych szans, ponaglała ich w myślach.  
Kanan zdrową ręką objął ją, ostrożnie przejechał dłonią po bombach. Odpięła od paska miecz, uruchomiła ostrze. Jego palce splotły się z jej i razem zacisnęły na rękojeści. Patrzyła na ładunki Sabine, błyskające coraz szybciej na nadgarstku. Poczuła usta, delikatnie muskające jej lek. Przytuliła się mocniej, zrobiła krok do przodu i pociągnęła go za sobą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewnego dnia wymyśliłam i od razu zapisałam scenę - ostatnią w tym rozdziale. Spodobała mi się i postanowiłam napisać coś zupełnie inaczej. Mając końcówkę, musiałam zbudowac historię, która do niej doprowadzi. A potem poczułam, że ta opowieść nie może się tak skończyć. Dlatego powstał do niej jeszcze epilog...


	5. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecany epilog - i niech Moc będzie z Wami w kinach :)

Pierwsze tygodnie były najtrudniejsze. 

Fala uderzeniowa po wybuchu niszczyciela złapała Ducha i na orbitę Capzy, wyznaczonej jako miejsce spotkania, przybył ciężko uszkodzony. Krótki skok doszczętnie spalił hipernapęd, osłony funkcjonowały na kilku procentach mocy. Feniksom wystarczył widok szczątków tylko jednego osmalonego TIE ciągnących się za statkiem, kilka słów meldunku przez trzeszczące komunikatory. Oskrzydlili Ducha, podczepili pod trzy myśliwce. I skoczyli, prosto na Alderaan. To był pomysł braci. Jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, które im przychodziło do głowy. I jedyny człowiek, który mógł znaleźć rozwiązanie sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. 

Sabine nic to wszystko nie obchodziło. Rex, zaraz po wylądowaniu, poleciał gdzieś w poszukiwaniu Ashoki. Uparcie ignorowała niezręczne próby pocieszania przez Orena, dyskretne pytania Parksa. Rodzeństwo chyba czuło się za nich w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialne, próbowało pełnić rolę gospodarzy i przewodników po nowej rzeczywistości. Ona chciała tylko, by dali im spokój. Przez kilka dni była zresztą zbyt zajęta, by myśleć o czymkolwiek. Walczyli o Ezrę. Młody oberwał zaskakująco solidnie, jak na tak krótką niewolę. Gdyby się nie pospieszyli z ratunkiem...  
Wiedziała, że dzieciak nie przetrwałby następnego przesłuchania, nie, jeśli po pierwszym zostawili go w tak ciężkim stanie. Tu z pomocą przyszła im świetna technologia medyczna dostępna na Alderaan, najnowocześniejsze droidy i wysokiej jakości leki. Musiała przyznać, że senator Organa nie oszczędzał na niczym, co mogło pomóc. Czasami tylko łapała się na zastanawianiu, czego będzie oczekiwał w zamian.

A potem Ezra się wreszcie ocknął i trzeba było go o wszystkim poinformować. Na początku planowali z Zebem poczekać trochę, aż dzieciak nabierze sił, ale jego pierwsze pytanie po przebudzeniu brzmiało „Gdzie jest Kanan?”. No i musieli mu powiedzieć. 

Po tej rozmowie, gdy wypisali wreszcie młodego ze szpitala na jego wyraźne żądanie, wrócili na Ducha i każde z nich zamknęło się w swojej kajucie. Każde, poza Ezrą, który przeniósł się do Kanana. Odmówił pomocy, ledwo powłócząc nogami, sam zatargał swój plecak i hełm i bez słowa rzucił się na łóżko. 

Chopper, gdy tylko uzyskali pewność, że Ezra się ze wszystkiego wyliże, podpiął się do stacji dokującej w kajucie Hery i wyłączył. Całkowicie. Na nic się zdały próby ładowania, uzupełniania smarów, czy nawet wymiany holodysków. Stał w kącie, tuż obok koi, jak niewielka kupka złomu i nie reagował na żadne zabiegi. W końcu dali sobie spokój. Chopper nie był zwyczajnym astromechem, był częścią rodziny. Może w taki sposób radził sobie z żałobą.

Zeb spędzał długie dnie, powoli i sumiennie naprawiając ich statek. Oren zjawił się jednego ranka z parą niewielkich mechów technicznych i bez słowa zabrali się do czyszczenia i kalibrowania przednich działek. Lasat pomruczał chwilę niechętnie, po czym ruszył do pomocy. Kolejnego dnia wpadła Ab'ritta, objuczona narzędziami i holodyskami. Rzuciła coś o hipernapędzie i zniknęła pod kokpitem.

Sabine miała wrażenie, że trwa w jakimś nierealnym zawieszeniu. Nie była w stanie malować, jej wszystkie farby leżały zapomniane w kącie. Jedli i pili, o to dbał Barnes, wpadając codziennie z racjami żywności. Na kilka ciężkich godzin musieli opuścić Ducha, by zdać pełen raport z wydarzeń. Senator wysłuchał ich w milczeniu. Pod koniec do pokoju wszedł komandor Sato, jak zwykle sztywno wyprostowany, tylko jego włosy miały więcej białych pasm niż wcześniej. Nie mogła na niego patrzeć, czuła, jak obok niej Zeb siłą powstrzymuje się od ataku. Mimo, że to wszystko nie było winą komandora, to tak było łatwiej. Wolała zrzucić odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało na niego, niż nieustannie słyszeć w głowie szept „ustaw jeszcze czas detonacji na minutę, dobrze?”. Może gdyby wtedy odmówiła? Nie. Nie powinna tak myśleć. To była Hera. Ona zawsze wiedziała, co robi.

Mówiąc szczerze, średnio obchodziły ją szeroko omawiane reformy w Rebelii. Połączenie z innymi jednostkami, utworzenie głównego szwadronu myśliwców, zmiana nazw. Teraz mieli identyfikować się kolorami. Wszyscy, poza jedną małą grupką. Ekipa, która złamała rozkazy i ruszyła z nimi po Ezrę, wybrała swój pseudonim. Czuła, że Parks z Orenem maczali w tym palce. Od teraz należeli do eskadry Łobuzów. Zaskakująco trafnie, zauważyła Sabine. Dostali zadania, trudne i niebezpieczne, na samych obrzeżach galaktyki. Czekali na ich decyzję, czuła to. Duch wciąż wymagał wielu godzin pracy, zanim stanie się zdolny do lotu. A potem? Nadal nie była pewna, co powinni zrobić.

Minął kolejny tydzień. Naprawy stopniowo przynosiły efekty. Wróciła ciepła woda, mogli z powrotem regulować temperaturę w pomieszczeniach. Ezra opuszczał kajutę na coraz dłużej, zabrał się za reperowanie drobnych usterek, niewymagających dużego wysiłku. Jednego dnia Sabine, przechodząc przez ładownię, zauważyła zalegające w kątach kłęby kurzu, ślady smaru na ścianach. Zacisnęła usta, zawołała chłopaków, wręczyła każdemu wiadro i szmatę, i zarządziła generalne porządki. Wtedy też, po raz pierwszy od czasów Ripclaw, się roześmiała. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, widok Lasata z różową ściereczką w wielkiej łapie i z kopczykiem piany na nosie, to było za dużo. Jej śmiech zabrzmiał dziwnie, niewłaściwie. Jednak po chwili Zeb także parsknął, wskazując na jej umorusany policzek... i nawet kąciki ust Ezry uniosły się w niewyraźnym uśmiechu.

Dwa dni później ich statek był gotowy do pierwszego lotu. I wtedy wrócił Rex z Ashoką.

Zebrali się w salonie. Nikt nie mógł wyobrazić sobie spotkania w kokpicie, gdzie dwa puste fotele z przodu, były wyraźnym przypomnieniem tego, co się wydarzyło. Togrutanka uważnie im się przyglądała, aż poczuli się nieswojo. Sięgnęła do torby, postawiła na dopiero co sklejonym przez młodego stoliku niewielką kasetkę. Ezra zaciekawiony chwilę mocował się ze skomplikowanym zamknięciem wieczka. Jego palce nadal odmawiały współpracy przy tak precyzyjnych detalach. W końcu otworzył pudełko i natychmiast je zatrzasnął.  
\- Nie chcę tego – odsunął skrzynkę daleko od siebie, na środek stołu. - Już mi nie będzie potrzebne.  
Ashoka wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Kryształ jest twój. Możesz wybudować miecz świetlny, możesz postawić go na półce, zamiast lampy. Twoja decyzja.  
\- Ale dlaczego? - Młody wstał gwałtownie i zaczął niespokojnie chodzić po salonie. - Mój mistrz nie żyje, a Jedi nie jestem i nie będę!  
Wielkie, niebieskie oczy Ashoki spoglądały na Ezrę ze współczuciem.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz mistrza?  
Wszyscy zamarli. Czy to był jakiś żart? Togrutanka pochyliła się i powoli, spokojnie zaczęła wyjaśniać.  
\- Nie ma już Zakonu, członków Wysokiej Rady, rycerzy i padawanów. Ale to nie znaczy, że Moc też zniknęła ze świata. Ona trwa, niezmienna, a w tobie, Ezro Bridgerze, jest jej niezwykle dużo. Dawni Jedi wierzyli, że mistrz zostaje ze swoim uczniem do końca. Że śmierć nie jest granicą.  
\- Ale... czy to znaczy... - chłopak nie mógł znaleźć słów, opadł z powrotem na siedzisko i wpatrywał się w Ashokę w oszołomieniu.  
\- Musisz się odblokować – kontynuowała poważnie. - Nie pozwól, by żal i gniew cię zwiodły. Otwórz się na Moc.  
Sabine słuchała osłupiała, musiała jednak zadać jedno pytanie, które nie dawało jej spokoju.  
\- A co z Herą? Co z nami?  
Ashoka uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Kanan nie był typowym Jedi. Od wielu lat nie uznawał jednej z najważniejszych reguł zakonu, zakazu związków. To, co mieli z Herą, było niezwykle silne. Tak jak jego więź z wami wszystkimi. Zaufajcie Mocy. Dajcie się prowadzić.  
Skinęła im głową i wstała. W progu odwróciła się po raz ostatni.  
\- Jeśli kiedyś będziecie musieli się ze mną skontaktować, Rex wie jak mnie znaleźć. Niech Moc będzie z wami - wyszła, zostawiając ich wszystkich zszokowanych i milczących.

Idąc wieczorem do kuchni po coś do przegryzienia na kolację, przystanęła w drzwiach kajuty Kanana. Ezra siedział na środku pomieszczenia, w pozycji do medytacji, po raz pierwszy spokojny i wyciszony. Sabine miała wrażenie, że kątem oka widzi wysoką szczupłą postać opartą o ścianę z założonymi rękami. Zdawało jej się, że dostrzega ciemnozielony naramiennik, brązowy kucyk, cień pełnego dumy uśmiechu. Potrząsnęła głową, gdy z pokoju Hery doszły do niej dźwięki niewyraźnej rozmowy. 

Zaintrygowana przeszła na drugą stronę, bezszelestnie otworzyła panele.  
\- … nie rób mi tego stary, dalej, odpal się, wiesz jak by się pani kapitan wściekła, jakby cię takiego zobaczyła? - Zeb pochylony nad Chopperem, z wiaderkiem mazi u stóp, bezładnie wciskał różne przyciski. - Jeśli ona tu gdzieś z nami jest, to musi być jej cholernie przykro, jak to widzi.  
Łzy zasnuły jej oczy. Nie płakała ani razu od czasów misji, teraz jednak czuła, jak coś w niej pęka. Podeszła do Lasata, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, niezdolna powiedzieć choć słowa. Objął ją niezdarnie, oddał uścisk i wrócił do astromecha.  
\- Ty durna kupo złomu, nie widzisz, że nam ciebie brakuje!? Włącz się wreszcie! – z rozmachem kopnął obudowę i odskoczył jak oparzony, gdy niewielki ładunek elektryczny strzelił mu prosto w kolano. Zamigotały światełka, chwytaki ze zgrzytem wyprostowały się, górna część droida zawirowała gwałtownie i usłyszeli bezładny ciąg binarnych piknięć.  
\- Lepiej go nasmaruj, zanim wyrządzi większe szkody – parsknęła śmiechem i otarła oczy. Zostawiła Zeba kłócącego się z Chopperem o właściwą ilość smaru. Już nie była głodna, zmieniła zdanie. Zawróciła i skierowała się w stronę czoła statku. Ona też musiała coś sprawdzić.

Kokpit był cichy i ciemny. Ostrożnie usiadła w fotelu pilota, delikatnie zaczęła przełączać pokrętła.  
\- Wszystko naprawione, wiesz? - mówiła szeptem, sprawdzając poziom paliwa i gotowość poszczególnych systemów. - Pomyślałam sobie, że zabrałabym nas na mały spacer. Coś prostego, na orbitę i z powrotem, tak na rozruch – chwyciła stery i pociągnęła do siebie. Duchem szarpnęło, ale nie oderwał się od ziemi. Przygarbiła się zrezygnowana. Jeszcze nie dziś. W tym momencie poczuła delikatny powiew powietrza, przed oczami błysnęła jej smuga zieleni. Lekku? Dźwignia z lewej strony przestawiła się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Sabine wybuchnęła śmiechem. No jasne, blokada hamulców!  
\- Dzięki, pani kapitan! - zasalutowała radośnie i wychyliła się z fotela, by krzyknąć w głąb statku. - Chłopaki, trzymajcie się mocno, ruszamy na przejażdżkę!

Od tego dnia życie stopniowo wracało do normy. Postanowili nie włączać się więcej w ścisłe struktury rebelii, ale nadal pomagać w walce z Imperium. Ezra żmudnie konstruował nowy miecz świetlny i nie chciał im nic zdradzić o jego nowych funkcjach. Uśmiechał się tajemniczo i mówił, że wszystko konsultuje. Zeb kłócił się z Chopperem o każdy drobiazg, ale jednocześnie uczył się jak pełnić funkcję drugiego pilota. Sabine zdała sobie sprawę, że latanie jako główny pilot sprawia jej niesamowicie wielką frajdę. A Duch współpracował z nią idealnie, czasem tylko przy niewielkiej, niewidocznej pomocy.

Nie rozmawiali o tym, żadne z nich. Dlaczego, gdy po nocnej, wyczerpującej misji wchodzą do kuchni, maszyna do kafu chodzi na pełnych obrotach. Dlaczego, gdy w lodówce zaczynają świecić pustki, alarmy tak długo wyją, aż porządnie nie uzupełnią zaopatrzenia. Dlaczego, gdy uciekają przed ostrzałem, Sabine ma wrażenie, że ktoś przejmuje od niej stery i wprowadza statek w skomplikowane serie uników. Dlaczego Chopperowi zdarza się, pikając radośnie, grać w Dejarik, mimo, iż wymaga to dwóch osób. Dlaczego czasem w nocy, na korytarzu, słychać szepty gwałtownej dyskusji, a zaraz potem ciche westchnienia.

Nikt, nigdy nie powiedział na głos tego, o czym wszyscy myśleli. Duch teraz prawdziwie zasłużył na swoją nazwę.


End file.
